This mechanical invention relates generally to edge guards, and more particularly it relates to novel non-metallic edge guards, for use such as on the trailing edge of swinging closures.
Edge guards are used as protective and decorative articles on the edges of objects. In the case of a swinging closure of an automotive vehicle such as an automobile door, an edge guard which is applied to the trailing edge of the swinging closure can provide not only decoration, but also protection when the trailing edge is swung against an object. The edge guard can provide protection not only for the trailing edge of the swinging closure, but also for the object which is struck by the trailing edge of the swinging closure. That is not to say that an edge guard can protect and withstand substantial impacts, but edge guards are useful in preventing chipping, knicking, scratching and like damage which typically arises in regular everyday use of an automobile, for example the opening and closing of a car's doors in a confined space such as in a crowded parking lot.
Applicant is the inventor of many edge guard improvements over the years. These improvements are the subjects of many patents. For the most part, these patented improvements relate to metallic edge guards, or insulated metallic edge guards. Metal possesses superior decorative and function characteristics, and the insulated metallic edge guards advantageously combine the benefits of metallic and non-metallic components.
Although Applicant continues to prefer the insulated metallic type of edge guard for automotive use because of the combination of benefits which it provides, he has discovered ways to improve upon non-metallic edge guards in several ways which can be useful for certain applications. These improvements in non-metallic edge guards are the subject of this patent application.
Non-metallic edge guards are not broadly new. Examples exist in prior patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,516 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,083. While these prior non-metallic edge guards claim to possess certain beneficial characteristics, the truth of the matter is that in practice they are difficult to install, especially on contoured edges, and once installed, they may not retain satisfactorily over the life of the automobile. More especially, the improved body fit programs of the automobile manufacturers in recent years renders it difficult to fit the non-metallic edge guards onto the doors without interference with the door frame openings when the doors are closed.
The present invention is directed to new and useful improvements in non-metallic edge guards which render them superior to the prior non-metallic edge guards. These improvements relate to the ability to give satisfactory fit, retention, decoration and protection. Details of the improvements will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment in accordance with the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.